


Cream Cheese

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut, food play i guess, kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: Someone has been stealing the cream cheese.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 6





	Cream Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an audio snippet from the show Cougar Town, but reimagined with the character Bo Sinclair.

It was the start of another day in Ambrose. Humming to yourself, you opened the fridge to find the cream cheese container GONE. And you had just bought it YESTERDAY. You didn’t think anything of it, assuming that the brothers were just really hungry this morning, and opted for peanut butter on your bagel instead.  
This became a recurring thing. Every time you bought cream cheese; it was gone the next day. You began to suspect it was only one of the brothers, so you decided to stay up and spy on the kitchen the next time you bought some. Hidden in the darkness of the messy living room, you lay in wait.  
You heard someone come down the stairs and go into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a container. You also heard a drawer open. Sneakily peeking around the corner, you saw the culprit-BO. And he was eating the cream cheese out of the container-with a SPOON. And moaning at the taste.  
Any disgust you had at the scene before you went away when you heard that delicious sound. You rubbed your thighs together, but it only got worse. So, you decided to show yourself.  
“Uh, Bo? What are you doing?”  
He jumped. “What does it look like, darlin’? I’m enjoyin’ some delicious, uh, cream cheese.”  
You walked toward him. “That’s gross, babe.”  
“Have you ever tried it?” he asked, exaggerating a moan as he slipped another spoonful into his mouth. You tried to hide it, but he noticed you clench your thighs together and smirked.  
Bo put down the container and tugged upwards of the bottom of his shirt that you were wearing. You took it off eagerly. Expecting him to shove his tongue down your throat, you were surprised when he stuck his finger into the container and spread it all over your skin. Then he dragged his tongue across those parts slowly, smirking to himself when your breath hitched. “You seem to actually be liken’ it darlin’.” Getting another finger-full, he moved it toward your mouth. “Open up sweetheart.” You sucked on his finger, trying not to grimace when you swallowed the way-too-large amount of cream cheese.  
Taking his finger out of your mouth, Bo turned you around, bending you over the counter as he undid his pants. As he pushed into you, he groaned and started moving faster. When the both of you came, he cleaned you up.  
“I might have to steal cream cheese more often.”


End file.
